survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
SRorgs: Reddit
|returnees =Mont (''3'') Sab (''5'') Banak (''5'') Cody (''5'', ''10) Cool (''5'', ''10) Potato (''5'') Gus (''7'', ''18'') Leo (''15'')|nextseason = ''Benin''|dvd = 100px}}Survivor: Reddit was the first season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. It is criticized for the large number of inactive contestants, resulting in a large number of predictable tribal councils and, to date, the series' only medical evacuation, but the post-merge gameplay is almost universally lauded. A number of blindsides and a climactic series of tribal councils in the final five make the season highly respected. In the end, an emphatic game from Sab beat out fellow contender Banak in a 5-1 jury vote. Production Survivor Reddit ORG's first season consisted of 22 people (Dubbed Season Zero). Due to inactivity, only 14 people were counted as 'full players'. The merge occurred at 9 people, at the jury consisted of 7. Season Zero The decision was made shortly after starting to restart the game with 14 people due to inactivity. The period before the restart is known as "Season Zero". Players kept idols they found in Season Zero, but otherwise, the game began anew. u/911858639629529529, u/HongIce123, u/shdwkiller, u/BBFriendshipExpress, u/Shinxfan, u/OhHeyItsMarcuz, u/AmericanPatriot63, and u/AwesomeJoshua were dropped from the cast in the transition from Season Zero to Season 1. u/OhHeyItsMarcuz and u/BBFriendshipExpress (infamously, in B.B.'s case) were later on the cast of SRorgs: Benin. u/shdwkiller was later cast on the cast of SRorgs: Sri Lanka. Twists - Disqualifications: After the first boot, 7 others were disqualified due to inactivity. 14 remained. The disqualified people will not be shown as part of Season One, and instead they are in Season Zero. - Hidden Immunity Idol(s): Hidden Immunity Idols are in play this season, with the same rules as IRL Survivor. -''' Mask of Negation:' The Mask of Negation can only be used at the Merge Tribal, and is used to negate one person's vote. -' Extra Vote:' An extra vote is handed out to a player, and must be used at the merge vote Buffs Contestants } |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- |'Ashley' | |2nd Voted Out Day 7 |3 |- |'Jay' | |3rd Voted Out Day 12 |4 |- |'Conscious' | |4th Voted Out Day 16 |5 |- |'Leo' | |5th Voted Out Day 16 |6 |- |'Dave' | | rowspan="10" |6th Voted Out 1st Juror Day 20 |5 |- |'Matt' | |7th Voted Out 2nd Juror Day 24 |5 |- |'Theo' | |Medically Evacuated 3rd Juror Day 28 |7 |- |'Montano' | |8th Voted Out 4th Juror Day 32 |5 |- |'Potato' | |9th Voted Out 5th Juror Day 35 |3 |- |'Cool' | |10th Voted Out 6th Juror Day 37 |2 |- |'Cody' | |11th Voted Out 7th Juror Day 38 |1 |- |'Banak' | |Runner-Up |1 |- |'Sab' | |Sole Survivor |2 |} Season Summary 14 Castaways were stranded on Reddit and divided into two tribes, Ile and Alafia. On both tribes a dominant alliance formed. The Alafia Four of Sab, Dave, Mont and Cool worked together to vote off all of the inactive members of their tribe as they struggled to win immunity challenges. Meanwhile, the alliance of Banak, Cody and Potato also successfully voted off the two inactive members of their tribe. After five players had been voted off, the tribes merges into one: Reditoras. Sab flipped from the Alafia Four to join Banak, Cody and Potato. Two advantages came into play: a vote negator and a second vote. Banak and Sab got the two advantages, so even though they were at a numbers disadvantage they were able to vote off Dave over the inactive Theo and began a pagonging of the other contestants, eliminating everybody who wasn't in their alliance except for Cool. At the final five, Potato saw Banak and Sab as being the two biggest threats in the game and decided to turn on them. She used a hidden immunity idol on Cool to negate votes against him and instead voting for Sab. However, Banak had bad vibes going into tribal council and played his idol on Sab, negating the two votes against him, so the two of them voted out Potato. Cody then saw that Banak and Sab weren't going to take him to the final two, so he joined with Cool to force a tied vote at the final four tribal council. In the tiebreaker challenge Cool was eliminated, then Sab won the final immunity challenge and took Banak with him to the final two. The jury respected Sab's gameplay but felt that Banak just rode on Sab's coattails the whole way through the merge, so Sab won the title of Sole Survivor in a 5-1 vote. Episode Guide Voting History ''None Contestant Reception * In February 2017, a poll of the SRorgs community voted Coolfool88 as the season's fan favorite over KingCody99. * Mont returned to play in SRorgs: Iceland. * Potato, Cool, Cody, Banak, and Sab all returned to play in SRorgs: All Stars. ** Cool and Cody both returned to play a third time in SRorgs: Greece. * Gus returned to play in SRorgs: Grenada. Category:Seasons Category:SRorgs: Reddit